1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having a face line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face lines are formed on many golf club heads. The face lines can contribute to increase in the backspin rate of a ball.
When the edge of the face line is sharpened, the backspin rate can be increased. However, in respect of the conformity to the rules, the sharp edge is not preferable. Therefore, a technique for applying a roundness and a chamfering to the edge is disclosed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-148538 (US2009/143165, US2009/143166) discloses a face line having an edge rounded so as to conform to the rules. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-34393 (US2009/036228) discloses a face line having an edge having an arc-shaped notch. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-114007 (US2008/102981) discloses a face line having a chamfered edge.